


Beneath These Sheets

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Instant Attraction, M/M, Multi, Rey gets what she wants, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, jedipilot+reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron has a little bit of a crush on a celebrity. Little does he know, he's caught that celebrity's eye. Now he embarks on the adventure of a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>[this is half exposition and half smut. there is no real plot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> inspired totally by this :http://hey-there-bret.tumblr.com/post/136975108607
> 
>  
> 
> i added kylo because i love that little shithead. and he loves rey.

Makeup artist might have sounded like a job only a woman could or would do, or even be interested in, but for Ben Solo, it was his life.

It meant getting to be up close and personal with lots of different sorts of people. Models, actors and actresses, and the sheer amount of beauty he helped shape in a day was staggering.

His family was more than proud of him, and he wasn’t sure if it motivated him or detracted from his success.

That day he found himself in the hotel lobby of some overly expensive place, simply because the design fit the mood for the photoshoot of the latest up and coming starlet, Rey.

Like Cher, or Madonna, she had no last name. She was just _Rey._

Going by that alone, he expected to hate her instantly, and usually if he had an opinion or some beginnings of one about a client, he would be in a bad mood for the duration of the shoot. But Rey was shocking. Friendly, kind, and incredibly humble, despite the instant fame that had been thrust upon her.

She chatted with everyone, and even the photographer had to remind her not to talk while in the middle of the shoot.

He came over to where she sat, brimming over with nervous energy, judging by the way her expensive heel clad feet couldn’t stay still, and prepared his pallet.

“Hi. Are you my makeup artist? Or makeup man, should I say?”

She was giggling, and her green eyes sparkled with warmth, and something inside of him clenched up tight before relaxing. She was teasing him, but also paying him a compliment, clearly she didn’t see a lot of guys stand before her with a brush and handful of lip gloss, powder and tubes of mascara.

“Yes. You can call me Ben.”

She nodded, and then froze slightly as his hand lifted with the brush of simple powder, to reduce the shine from the bright lights on her pale skin.

“I’m Rey.” She piped up, unnecessarily. As if he didn’t know who she was. It was almost sweet.

“I know.”

He replied smoothly, and began careful strokes over her chin and up the sides of her nose, effectively ending the conversation. Her eyes followed his every move, and he swore she was frowning as she looked up and down at him.

He loomed over her as she sat down, and would still outstrip her height by several inches when she stood, heels or not.

When he was done and she went to take her place in front of the cameras, he found he couldn’t stop looking at her.

She had an intense gaze for the lens and with the way she positioned her body, it was very compelling. The strapless black dress she wore with only a blue scarf breaking the expanse of skin from her neck to her cleavage was stunning.

She was captivating.

Her eyes never settled on one person, and he saw them dart away, past the cameras, towards the front of the lobby, and they stopped.

Someone had her entranced. It wasn’t him. Suddenly a flare of white hot jealously bloomed inside his chest, nearly choking his breath.

Why did he care?

*

Poe Dameron could hardly believe his luck, getting to stay in such a nice place the night before he started his dream job at Starfighter Corps.

The front desk was extremely kind and accommodating checking him in, and when he began the short trek to the elevators, he noticed a small hubbub in the corner of the lobby.

It was some kind of photo shoot.

There was a beautiful girl in the middle of the bright lights and clicking cameras, and his heart jolted to a stop for a moment when he realized who she was. He’d just seen her on the cover of one of his best friend Finn’s entertainment magazines. She had some new sci-fi movie coming out, Among the Stars, or something. _Rey_ , his mind supplied helpfully.

Well wasn’t he a lucky devil?

Breathing the same air as someone as famous and out of the world beautiful. Then, as he was watching, she looked around and spotted him. For a minute, he had the ridiculous notion that time had stopped and his knees were on the verge of giving out. She smiled slightly, and then looked away, back to the camera closest to her.

He gulped, trying to breathe normally, and continued walking.

That was weird.

Upon reaching his room he began to unpack, just what he would need for the night, basic toiletries, his laptop, and what he thought he would wear to his first day.

As soon as he was settled, he couldn’t resist sitting down and googling her, trying to learn what he could, and also preparing to call Finn and make him extremely sick with jealousy.

Perhaps a handful of minutes later, he heard the phone ringing, distantly. Yanking his headphones out of his ears, from listening to an interview with her, he scrambled to retrieve it.

Unsure who could be calling him via the hotel, and not his cellphone, he answered cautiously,

“Hello?”

“Hi. Is this Poe? I mean, Mr. Dameron.”

The voice was feminine and sounded very familiar. He’d just had her in his ear seconds before. His heartbeat thudded in his chest, and he gasped out,

“Yes. This is Poe Dameron.”

A shaky laugh escaped her,

“I’m sure you’ve guessed who I am. I’m sorry for being so uh, forward, but I was wondering if you’d like to join me downstairs for dinner?”

Rey was asking him to have dinner with her. Why wasn’t he answering right away, why was he even thinking about it?

“Of course. I’d love to.”

He spluttered, and she laughed again. It was an extremely sweet sound.

“Great. See you in half an hour?”

“Yes, okay.”

He got the impression she was smiling, but probably not as widely as he was as he hung up.

Now he would need to wear his first day outfit to be most impressive.

‘Shit am I really doing this?’ He found himself asking aloud, staring at his own reflection, running a hand nervously through his dark curls, and fumbling with his tie.

He could distantly imagine Finn’s voice of encouragement, and his shoulder ached with the ghost of a punch.

*

Rey stepped back from the front desk’s phone, heart pounding and hands sweating, and she smiled to herself. What was she doing? She wasn’t sure. But she knew the way the handsome man in the nice suit had looked at her. She was in the position to have anything, and indeed, anyone she wanted, and for some reason, she wanted him. Everything about him seemed to call out to her. Never mind the fact she hadn’t been able to escape the fiery gaze of the tall and lanky makeup artist.

In fact…she felt a sudden presence behind her and she spun around to find him standing very close.

“Oh. You startled me.”

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, as his lips twisted into the semblance of a smile, her insides took flight, as if butterflies had manifested from nerves. He was fairly attractive himself, but she had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn’t actually interested in women. After all, given his profession, it was an easy assumption.

“Who was that?”

He nodded towards the phone and she felt her cheeks heating with a blush of shame. Here she was proposing dinner with a complete stranger, while having unwanted feelings of interest in a practical work colleague.

“Just a friend.”

“Right. So you’re staying here tonight then?”

He asked her, and she frowned, unsure. Would it be the best idea? She was supposed to leave for Paris in the morning, and her apartment was kind of on the far side of town…

“Maybe.”

She offered, and he smirked,

“Lucky it’s a quiet night, otherwise they’d probably be sold out.”

Rey glanced around the hotel, just now noticing how sparsely populated it was. Truth be told, she had thought it was because of the afternoon hour, but now the sun had set, and night was beginning and still, the lobby was empty as the cameramen packed their equipment and the lights shut down.

When she looked back to him, he was watching her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. There was a strange look in his eyes, something akin to hunger. She was used to that sort of look from any man on the street, but with him, she was tempted to look back.

“So you’re saying we’d have to share a couch or something?”

The teasing slipped off her tongue before she could stop it, and she wondered where it had come from, usually things like that only happened after a few drinks.

“Not sure I could fit on one of these pieces of fluff.”

He said, with a sniff that could be disgust or disdain, and she bit back a laugh.

Also, she remembered her own deadline before dinner with Mister Dameron was slowly ticking away, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to show up in the scrap of black silk she was currently wearing. The low-cut front was easily distracting, and though Ben was clearly trying to be a gentleman, _ahem, not gay after all,_ she thought, he kept dropping his dark eyes to it, and she was sure she was blushing again.

“How tall are you?”

It was a genuine curiosity, but somehow it came out sounding rather lewd.

He looked away from her chest, down to his feet, and back up to meet her eyes,

“Six foot three, give or take. You, you’re a little thing, without those heels, I bet I’d have a foot on you.”

Usually that insulted her.

But the idea of him towering over her, in another place, and time rather appealed.

Before she could answer, the sound of the elevator dinging broke through her hazy thoughts, and the man himself, Mister Dameron exited, looking extremely dapper in a darker suit with a silver tie.

The mini dress would have to do, she supposed, and she carefully begged her pardon from Ben.

*

Though his nerves were frayed and his walk was unsteady, Poe made his way down the lobby, spotting Rey instantly, standing near the front desk, chatting animatedly with a very tall, very scary looking guy with a thousand yard stare.

He felt it between his shoulder blades when Rey came over to him, bubbly and ridiculously cute in her excitement.

“Was that your body guard?”

He asked conversationally, hoping he didn’t sound nearly as desperate as he felt, needing the answer to _who the hell_ that guy was.

Rey laughed again,

“Oh no. I’ve just met him today. He did my makeup for the shoot.”

Poe fought the urge to frown in confusion. A guy who did makeup? That was different. It would give Finn a lot of hope to hear though. He was bent on getting into cosmetology school, but for hair.

“He’s just very…”

Poe waved a hand around his face and Rey was laughing still.

“Intimidating? A bit yeah. But I’m sure he’s nice.”

“He’s a fan then?”

He grinned at her, and she shrugged,

“Sometimes people are, sometimes they aren’t.”

Poe shook his head,

“I can’t believe anyone couldn’t be a fan of you. You’re magnificent.”

She blushed, actually blushed at his words and he suddenly felt about ten feet tall. The fact that in her heels, she was actually a scant few inches taller than him didn’t matter anymore.

“Thank you. You’re sweet. I’d be suspicious of that normally, but here I am with the ulterior motives.”

Poe frowned, and though they’d reached the restaurant, he paused before sitting down, letting her be seated first, and also he was drowning in thought, trying to figure out what she could possibly mean.

The makeup was not thick enough to keep the flush from her cheeks and the sparkle in her eye.

“I asked you to dinner because I thought you were cute. Here I am hoping you aren’t married, minus a ring, or planning to go home to a nice girlfriend, or boyfriend.”

She was biting her lip, and that was his weakness, how could she have known?

He wasn’t exactly dull when it came to women, but he was far from the expert lech that Finn teased him about being.

“Well,” He began, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, “I’m very flattered. I’m single, as far as I know, and well, when you get asked out by…you, how could I say no?”

She ducked her head, and her cheeks had pinked again. All he could think was how much he wanted to be the one biting that lip, kissing her breathless, and…whoops. She’d said something and he’d been lost in thoughts far too dirty for their dinner date.

“Hmm?”

 _Smooth._ She’ll never know.

“I just asked how long you were in town for.”

Ah.

“Well, I’m starting a new job tomorrow, one I’ve been training for all my life…practically. So I’ll be in town a while I guess. Just gotta find a decent place to stay. Not here, of course. I couldn’t afford it.”

He winced. That was probably the wrong thing to say to a woman who had a hundred times the amount of money he’d ever have.

She looked a little disappointed,

“I’m leaving for a Paris shoot and the premiere tomorrow. That’s too bad.”

His eyebrow lifted in surprise,

“Paris? Nice.”

The second he looked away from her eyes, her hand moved to cover his and his heart nearly stopped,

“I guess we only have tonight then.”

Shock was surely making him hallucinate her voice, suddenly breathy and low, telling him what sounded an awful lot like a proposition of a far less chaste type.

His eyes snapped back to hers, and her hand tightened on his, heat sparking through his viens.

“I guess…”

She stole a glance down to his lips, and then looked back up, licking her own.

“Want to get out of here?”

She asked.

He blinked, once, twice, then nodded.

“Do you have a room, or should we go to mine?”

A nervous giggle escaped her lips, and she beamed,

“I haven’t got one. Yours will do.”

Her accent was simply adorable when she looked like that.

He stood up quickly, and gently tugged her with him, lacing their fingers together.

Dinner was the furthest thing from his mind in that instant.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, she pounced. Her hands were tugging his jacket lapels, pulling him close as she kissed him with a ferocity he hadn’t expected.

She tasted sweet, like vanilla sugar and something spicy like cinnamon. It was a heady combination and nearly made his knees weak again.

Was it really happening or was he just having too good a dream in his room, recovering from jet lag. When her hands wandered down from his chest to dip below his waist, fingers drifting over the seam hiding the zipper of his pants, he became instantly alert.

 _That_ was not in his head.

Rey was cupping his painfully hard cock right through his pants, and the fact she’d never stopped kissing him in the process was incredibly and mind blowingly hot.

_Ding!_

 She broke the kiss, beaming still, and led him out of the elevator in a daze, until he remembered he was the one with the room, the key, and would need to open the door.

“Here.”

He managed to croak, stopping before the proper number, 2187.

Once inside, Rey actually dropped his hand to take a look around the room, and Poe found himself trying to recover his composure, and taking a few deep breaths was just the beginning.

“Can I get you anything?”

He gestured to the fantastic wet bar, and fought the urge to just run and grab a mini bottle of whiskey to down, for his nerves, and she shook her head.

“No thank you. This is lovely though.”

She trailed her hand over the marble of the bar, and he swallowed, mind filling with images of her naked body draped over the cold surface, as he thought of ways to warm her up quickly, with his hands, his mouth, or…

 _Her_ hands on his brought him back to the present.

“Where were we?”

She smiled gently, and leaned in, nipping at his jaw line and then kissing up to his earlobe, before taking that between her teeth as well.

“Uh…”

Words utterly failed him, and he clenched his hands into fists, willing himself to concentrate.

 _Be smooth, be smart._ He told himself.

Three sharp knocks on the door startled both of them, and Rey pulled back to look at him,

“Expecting someone?”

Poe shook his head, bewildered.

“ _Room service!”_

An unfamiliar voice called out through the door.

Rey didn’t look as lost as he felt, and with three swift strides, she walked over and yanked it open, revealing the tall and foreboding figure from earlier downstairs.

The makeup artist, Poe remembered.

“What are you doing here?”

Rey demanded, and Poe was surprised not to hear anger in her voice, simply curiosity.

“You’re not the only one who can seduce phone and room numbers out of hotel staff.”

He replied easily, brushing past her to step inside the room, uninvited, taking in the décor, and nodding appreciatively to himself.

Poe bristled, and was prepared to demand he leave, when the man’s words sunk in, and he noticed Rey’s answering flush of her cheeks.

“I didn’t _seduce_ them. I just asked nicely.”

The man snorted, and gave her a quick once over, somehow so intimate it made Poe feel a flare of jealousy.

“With that outfit? You probably blinded them. Dazzled for sure. Am I right?”

Now the man was staring at Poe, awaiting his reply, and he was again, at a loss for words, for a completely different reason.

Rey rolled her eyes, stepping between them, extending a hand to Poe, and pressing her other against the man’s chest.

“Ben, honestly, where are your manners? If I’m trying to seduce anyone, it’s Mister Dameron here.”

He loved the way she said his last name, and he was pretty on edge still. That broke through his caution and worry though.

“Right. Ben is it? If you don’t mind, Rey and I were…”

The man, Ben, interrupted him swiftly, maneuvering around Rey, and looming over him,

“Yes, I can imagine. That’s why I’m here. I was hoping, since this is likely the last time we’ll see any of each other, that I could join.”

Poe’s eyes widened, likely at the same time as Rey’s, and he looked over at her, hoping she’d contribute something helpful to the situation.

Instead, she looked mildly intrigued.

“You’re right. I mean, I do feel attracted to you both, I won’t lie. I just don’t want to impose upon Mister Dameron. This is _his_ room, after all.”

She looked at him, green eyes pleading, and Poe would rather have kissed Ben than told her no.

“It’s okay.”

He would need that whiskey now though.

*

Ben was reeling internally. Things had not gone as he had planned, and the shorter man who Rey kept calling by his last name retreated behind the bar, whether he was preparing drinks for them all, or just himself, he didn’t know.

Rey was tugging him over to the bar, arm linked inside his, and he went like a lamb to the slaughter. He had thought he would steal her away, cut down the other man and to the victor the spoils, but she’d managed to tame them both, and he was not about to back down from a challenge.

Running a shaky hand through his wild hair, he asked what she was having,

“I wasn’t going to drink, I don’t like hangovers, but if everyone else is… I’ll take a whiskey neat. Isn’t he a wonderful bartender?”

She smiled over at the shorter man, Poe, and the answering grin he gave her was besotted. Ben could almost be sick from it, except it was her. She brought out that feeling in anyone who met her, and spent more than a handful of seconds talking to her.

“I’ll have vodka, on the rocks.”

He needed something strong and fast, and Rey was squeezing his hand, acting for all the world like it was Christmas. How was she so damned cheerful all the time?

He looked forward to wiping that smile off her face, driving her to desperate sighs and pleading for him to carry her over the brink.

When the ice cold glass hit his palm, he threw it back at once, relishing the burn and chill all at once.

Poe downed his whiskey just as fast, leaving Rey standing there, leaning against the marble, sipping her own slowly.

“You guys must be nervous.”

Poe looked on the verge of protesting, but Ben nodded,

“Never done anything like this before.”

“One night stand?” Poe offered, and Rey grinned at that.

“No. _This.”_

Ben gestured between the three of them, and Rey sobered suddenly, as if realizing exactly what she’d gotten herself into.

“If you don’t want…”

She began, and Poe and Ben both shook their heads.

“It’s you. Whatever you want…” Ben started, and Poe took over,

“I’m just considering myself lucky to be here.”

Poe glanced between Ben and Rey and left his gaze on her.

Ben jerked his head back towards the bedroom, and stroked his thumb over the back of Rey’s hand,

“You gonna finish that, or should I?”

She ducked her head and stared into the glass for a moment, before tossing it back, and then meeting his gaze head on,

“I’m ready.”

There was a sheen to her lips, and it wasn’t from makeup, it was the alcohol.

He leaned in, and their lips met. He didn’t care if Poe was watching, didn’t care if her attention would be divided that night, the way she felt under his hand, and against his mouth was enough.

Her lips parted beneath his, and he felt her tongue dart between them, so he met hers with his own, and traced the edge of her plump bottom lip with it before daring to nip it with his teeth. She jumped slightly, and the kiss broke.

“Sorry.”

 Once again, he wasn’t really, but it was an automatic response his body had cultivated over the years.

“I’m not.”

She blinked up at him, the booze having clearly hit her somewhat, and she lowered her gaze to his lips again,

“Shall we go to the other room? I think we’re all wearing far too much clothing for what I have in mind.”

Poe looked patently scandalized, but came out from behind the bar in a flurry of motion,

“Let me just, tidy up a bit.”

Ben grinned, and Rey matched it with a wicked smirk.

“Why bother? Messy floors are the least of our worries.”

He tugged her hand, and led her that time towards the bedroom, and Poe lingered in the doorway, waiting for them to catch up.


	2. Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the smuuut

Rey was drowning in sensation as the two men met, sandwiching her on both sides with their hands, each scrabbling for a hold on her body, Poe trying to unzip her dress, as Ben kissed down the side of her neck and left a decidedly possessive hickey on a spot that would be a challenge to cover up.

Eventually the cooler air was kissing her bare skin just as Ben reached her shoulder blade, and Poe was gasping at the sight of her naked body, no underwear or bra needed beneath such a tiny dress.

She made to remove her heels, and Ben whispered low in her ear to “Leave them on,” causing her entire body to shiver with desire.

Okay. She could do that.

Poe moved away to shuck off his nice jacket and place it where it wouldn’t wrinkle, and she couldn’t help smiling at that. Ben pulled back just long enough to tug off his black long sleeved shirt, tossing it aside carelessly, revealing a bare chest smattered with silvery scars and dark freckles.

Her lips twitched as she decided she wanted to kiss them all.

By the time Poe returned to them, he was left only in a pair of dark grey boxers, and clearly she underestimated how much he was enjoying the situation, judging by the evidence poking a tent in the fabric.

“Hello.”

She quipped, as Ben knelt down to trail kisses between her breasts, hands anything but idle on her hips and delving between, ripping a gasp from her throat, and ruining the rest of the joke she’d been planning.

It was Poe’s turn to kiss her on the mouth, while Ben stole some of her attention between her legs, with his long tongue and fingers rapidly throwing her towards the edge of her first orgasm. Poe’s hands gently palmed her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples, and she moaned into his mouth.

She reached out to grip Poe’s shoulders, short nails digging into his skin, as her knees almost gave out when her climax shuddered through her.

Her mouth parted beneath his, and Poe drank down her gasping sigh.

“Okay?” He asked sweetly, and she could only nod.

The bed wasn’t far, luckily, and she gladly collapsed onto the soft quilt when Ben released her, just so that he could get rid of his own pants.

Poe was leisurely kissing her, his hands still quite chaste on her body, one resting on her bare hip, while the other cupped her cheek, even as the red scratches on his shoulders glared at anyone who looked close enough.

Ben was probably feeling a little left out, so Rey pulled back just for a moment to call to him, and she found him just watching them, lazily stroking himself, and smirking slightly.

“Wondered when you’d remember me.”

He was joking, but she could hear an edge of hurt in his tone.

She drank in the rest of his body, the way his chest heaved with every breath, the flush of his skin from arousal, including the pinkness of his cock.

She wanted it in her mouth, she decided instantly. It might not fit inside her all the way, but she could easily take care of him other ways.

With a gentle hand on Poe’s chest, fingers stroking over the dark hairs to ensure he knew she wasn’t pushing him away, she used her other one to beckon Ben closer.

He knelt on the bed for a moment, unsure, before she yanked him down, pressing him onto his back, then leaving Poe’s side to slink down Ben’s body, nudging his hand off of his shaft so she could replace it, gentle strokes, slow and sweet, before placing her mouth on just the tip, tongue teasing and sending his head slamming back into the pillows as he let out a groan.

Poe simply sat back and watched, his hand palming the front of his boxers, as if reluctant to remove them, or perhaps he wanted her to do it. She grinned around the head of Ben’s cock, and then sped up her hand, leaning carefully on her free arm, and flipping her hair back out of her eyes with her hand.

“Rey, I think I’m getting close…”

Ben managed to croak out, and she didn’t stop, she just took him deep as she could into her mouth, sucking and laving with her tongue, as her hand caressed all she couldn’t fit.

His hands fisted the sheets, and she felt his legs tighten around her shoulders as he thrust up against her mouth, hot jets of his come coating her throat, and she pulled back only so she could smirk and keep stroking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, until he was yanking her hands off, and somehow finding the strength to tug her back up for a rough kiss.

He bite at her lip again and practically growled,

“Where did you learn to do that?”  


Rey shrugged,

“A girl never reveals her secrets.”

A warm hand stroked over her bare back, and she remembered Poe.

“Any chance of lightening striking twice?”

He quipped, and she giggled despite herself.

“For you Dameron, it’s a sure thing.”

She shifted away from Ben, with a final kiss to his forehead, tasting the salt of his sweat, before ensuring he was okay, still coming down from his high.

“You have condoms right?”

Rey couldn’t help it. She was perfectly fine to do without, but Poe was still a complete stranger, hot or not. He nodded at once, hand reaching over to the bedside cabinet, and inside, by the King James Bible was a strip of them.

“Nice.”

She tore one off and simultaneously tugged his boxers down and off, allowing his weeping erection to spring free, and he let out a choked groan.

“I was hoping you’d do that.” He sounded as breathless as she felt. Now that was a beautiful thing that could easily fit inside her, with enough width she almost thought she could come even if he didn’t touch her.

She was more than recovered as she climbed up him, smirking at the mental image. Ben was more of the ‘climb like a tree’ guy, and Poe was the sort she could be okay with being on top.

Just as she thought it, he seemed to read her mind, plucking the condom from her fingers, and flipping them, only mildly disturbing Ben on the other side of the bed.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Poe said, tearing the packet and slipping the rubber on his cock, brushing aside her hand, and thrusting halfway inside her with one move.

Rey heard a high keening noise, and she realized it was coming from her throat as Poe inched all the way home in the next few seconds.

“Oh god…”

Poe stroked her face with one hand as he braced himself above her with the other,

“Are you okay?”

Rey nodded at once,

“Oh yeah. It just feels so good. It’s been a few months honestly since…”

He cut her off with a kiss, and then pulled back up with a broad grin,

“It’s fine. I’ll go slow.”

Rey shook her head at once,

“No, don’t do that. I like it hard and fast.”

He lifted a dark brow at that, but nodded,

“Okay, if the lady wishes.”

He bit his lip, looking down at her beneath him, probably flushed with pleasure from the delicious sensation of his cock moving in and out of her, and she swore that his expression should have been illegal.

“You know, you’re probably the most attractive guy I’ve ever seen naked.”

Ben’s comment broke through Rey’s internal monologue that had started a few seconds back, namely surrounding the fact she wasn’t sure this could be just a one night stand at the rate Poe was driving her towards her second climax of the night.

Poe looked over at him, and didn’t stop moving for a moment,

“Thanks man. I appreciate that.”

Rey was sure if she looked at Ben he’d have that lopsided grin thing going on, but she could feel the coil in her abdomen tightening, and her eyes were closing of their own accord.

When she felt a calloused thumb pressing her clit, she had no way to know for sure if it was Poe or Ben, while yet another hand was caressing her right breast, overwhelming her with sensation, and that was it, her orgasm washed over her, like a wave breaking on the shore, and she gripped Poe’s back, legs linking, trying to pull him even closer than he already was, as a ragged sigh left her lips.

“You’re fucking gorgeous like this, you know?”

Poe was murmuring, and she felt him speed up just to slow down when he came, with a soft pulsing inside her.

“Thank you.” She managed to reply, still breathless and shaky.

He pulled out of her and tied up the condom before tossing it aside, and then he collapsed beside her, between her and Ben in effect.

“So who goes next, you or me?”

Ben piped up, and Rey looked up at him with her eyebrow cocked,

“You really don’t understand. I mean I can go again, yes, but I need a minute.”

Ben _was_ giving her that half assed grin.

“I meant Poe. As in, do I kiss him or does he kiss me?”

_That_ perked her up quickly.

Her sex was still throbbing and her heartbeat was still settling, but none of that mattered. Poe glanced at Ben, with something akin to confusion in his eyes, and Ben shrugged, reaching out to cup the man’s face in his large hand,

“I guess I need to make the move.”

Ben’s dark eyes closed as he kissed Poe, and Rey wondered if that’s how he had looked when she was kissing him too.

As if half awake and half dreaming, Poe reached out with one hand to blindly grab at Ben’s hip, tugging him closer as a result.

Rey saw that the taller man was beginning to get hard again, and the idea of the two of them sent a frisson of sparks down her spine.

Or maybe they could both take her at once.

*

Poe wasn’t about to claim he’d never kissed a guy before, but he’d certainly never made out with one, naked, in bed with a beautiful actress just a few inches away.

It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase, ‘three’s company.’ The dynamics were all wonky, and he really couldn’t get a good bead on Ben.

The guy had seemed angry at him before, and then when he’d practically burst into his hotel room, Poe had been prepared for a fight of some sort. That hadn’t happened, luckily, but maybe it was only because of the alcohol. At least, that’s what he’d thought until Ben had said what he had.

Now he was kissing him like he meant it, and Poe was halfway hard again. The man had a wicked tongue, and he sure knew how to use it. There was also a high likelihood the sharp tangy taste on Ben’s tongue was _Rey,_ and that made Poe even harder.

When he felt a hand on his cock, he bucked up into it, he couldn’t help himself.

“Eager aren’t you?”

Ben broke the kiss to mutter, and Poe knew he was smirking.

“You’re a good kisser.”

He tried to make it sound like an accusation, but failed. Instead, he decided to seek revenge by reaching for Ben’s cock, which he could feel pressed against his thigh. Ben was really tall.

He’d certainly never jerked another guy off, but he had watched Rey take care of Ben, so he had a rough idea.

“Thank you.”

“Are you two going to whisper sweet nothings all night or fuck? Or fuck me. I’m not picky.”

Poe knew he was blushing now, and Ben threw her a look.

“One of those things is not like the other. I would happily fuck you. Might need to work up to Poe… no offense.”

Poe shrugged.

He wasn’t sure he could muster up enough courage for that without another drink anyway.

Rey sighed,

“Then come over here.”

Ben sent Poe a look as they switched places, something that mostly said ‘She’s bossy in bed isn’t she?’

So he was shorter than Ben, by a few inches yeah, but Rey? She was _little_ compared to him. Ben had a good foot on her, lying in bed, heels or not.

Ben loomed over her, and Poe could tell she liked it. The way her eyes grew dark, her lips parted, and her legs as well.

Ben leaned in to nip at her ear, and kiss her neck, and all the while, she was stroking him, and touching herself with her other hand.

Poe about came over the sheets at the sight of that. Luckily he was able to distract himself from that by pressing a condom packet into Ben’s hand, and he nodded his thanks.

Once Ben was sheathed in the condom, and when Rey seemed to feel she was prepared, as prepared as she could be, for Poe wasn’t gonna lie and say he didn’t notice when he’d had Ben in hand, he was _big_ , Ben started to push inside her, slowly, achingly so, Rey’s jaw dropped.

The guttural moan that left her lips shot straight to Poe’s dick.

Ben was careful and cautious, moving at her pace, so that she wouldn’t possibly have any pain, and Poe saw her regain her composure, looking up at him and biting her lip as he pressed in further.

The way they looked at each other was something else. Poe had watched plenty of movies, and even seen some decent porn, but nothing compared to the literal _heat_ shimmering off of them in waves as they began to move together.

Rey met each of Ben’s shallow thrusts with a twist of her hips, and where she found the strength to press up against him, Poe didn’t know.

Ben seemed to be fighting to prolong it all, and Rey was frowning in concentration, so that the energy between them almost crackled.

Poe meanwhile wasn’t trying to fight it, he touched himself until he came within seconds of watching them, and fell back on the pillows, breathing hard and just watching.

Rey let out a little gasp, and Poe recognized it as a sign she was close. Ben leaned in to kiss her, all lips and teeth and tongue and Poe saw when her eyes squeezed shut, and her hands wrapped around his back, drawing wicked red lines in his skin with her nails.

It had been a good one, he guessed.

Ben grunted and thrust once, twice, three times more into her before stilling, and pressing their foreheads together as he panted out his release.

“Well I for one am impressed. You two are so stubborn I wondered if you’d ever let each other come.”

Poe couldn’t keep the snark from leaving his mouth, and when Ben glowered at him and Rey giggled in delight, he knew he’d been right.

“It was a healthy competition.”

Rey declared, patting Ben’s sweaty cheek with her hand, touch incredibly tender.

“Indeed. I’m thoroughly fucked now.” Ben snapped back, and Rey grinned over at Poe, crawling from beneath Ben to cuddle up to his side.

Ben naturally gravitated to her back, curving around her, and Poe wondered if they weren’t made to fit each other.

“So now what?”

He asked, heart hammering in his chest, despite the fact he should have been relaxed.

Rey’s fingers danced over his face, one pressed to his lips, and he nipped at it before he could stop himself.

“Now we sleep.”

Ben reached over to snap off the lamp, and the room was plunged into utter darkness. It only took a few moments before Poe’s eyes adjusted to the dark.

“Is it just me or does this feel less like a onetime thing?”

Poe asked, and he knew Rey could feel his pulse rocketing under her palm.

“I would have to agree.” She hummed.

“We’ve all seen each other naked, so I doubt we could go back to being complete strangers now.” Ben added.

“Okay.”

Poe was content with that for the time being.

He still was determined to get Rey’s number in the morning.

If that was even possible.

*

In the morning, or precisely five am, when Rey’s phone chirped, it was a flurry of activity. The shower was huge yes, but not built for three people, one of whom was almost taller than the doorway and certainly couldn’t fit under the showerhead. The hotel ran out of hot water long before Rey had gotten her hair rinsed, and Ben joked it would be better for the shine if it was cold, while Poe just shivered and shook his head at the both of them.

Toweling off was another adventure altogether with only six towels, Rey claiming two, and Ben doing the same.

Poe simply sighed, and put one of them on the floor so they wouldn’t slip, and wrapped the final one around his waist.

“Is there time for breakfast?” Poe asked, desperately clinging to the final moments, even as they were clearly slipping away, like sands of an hourglass.

Rey bit her lip and shrugged, glancing at Ben, as if for permission.

“What time is your flight? When do your handlers need you at the airport?”

Rey paused, and looked at her phone, scrolling through a few conversations for a moment, before replying,

“It’s at eight. So I think I’ve got time for something quick.”

Ben’s eyes darkened at the same instant Poe looked over at him.

Rey caught them in the staring contest and laughed nervously,

“Not time for that…I mean food. And coffee.”

Ah.

Poe wasn’t about to argue with that logic, and he saw Ben nodding along out of the corner of his eye as he grinned at Rey.

Coffee and some food, especially after the dinner they’d all had of booze was a good plan. Luckily the beautiful hotel also provided a stellar breakfast buffet, and Rey was none too ashamed to pile her plate high with bacon, eggs and a biscuit nearly drowned in gravy.

“What? I work out nearly every day. I built up an appetite. And last night was a workout too, believe it or not.” Her little wink at the both made Poe nearly choke on his coffee and Ben drop his bowl of cold cereal.

They crowded around one of the small tables and took up a whole couch, balancing their plates on their knees, talking about nothing, but smiling once and a while at one another like absolute idiots.

By the time seven had rolled around and Rey had to go, Poe had nearly forgotten he had to work too, and Ben was saying that he should probably report back to his bosses about how the shoot had gone.

Rey stood before them, hands wringing together in front of her chest, wearing the black mini dress and looking extremely kissable,

“Well guys, I guess this is goodbye.”

Poe nodded, as Ben looked rather solemn.

“I for one, had an amazing time.”

“Totally agree, though it was definitely a first.”

Ben added.

Rey was biting her lip now, and she reached out impulsively, pulling them both into a threeway hug, and Poe couldn’t resist pecking her cheek, as Ben did the same.

She brought her hand up to ruffle Poe’s hair, and pushed Ben’s damp bangs back on his forehead.

“Please text me while I’m on the plane. I’ll be bored stiff. Unless there’s a good movie.”

Poe’s heart clenched in his chest as happiness exploded in his stomach when she plucked his cellphone from his jacket pocket, programming her number into his contacts. Ben held out his business card to her, and she took it with a blush of a smile.

“I’ll call you when I land.” She promised him.

The honking of her taxi broke the delicate moment between them, and she looked almost distraught, before leaning in, snaring Poe’s jacket lapels one last time, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips, before stepping up to Ben and tugging his head down for one also.

The men watched as Rey slipped inside the cab, and when the yellow car could no longer be seen, Poe turned to Ben and stuck out his hand,

“I expect I’ll see you again.”

Ben grinned, a half smile that made him twice as handsome in one fell swoop.

“Don’t wait for her to bring us back together.”

With that, Poe was left standing and staring after the tall man in a semi-shocked daze.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun

**Author's Note:**

> halsey lyrics for the title because she is my reylo soundtrack.


End file.
